I Want to be Loved
by omnomnivore
Summary: Severus is 10 and finally gets the courage up to tell Lily about the Wizarding world. Their friendship and his love lingers until the day he dies.


Complicated

A/N: This is for the **Make an album into a story Competition **on HPFC. I got Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi. It's better to listen to the song, but you don't really need to for this chapter because it was just inspiration with the line "What you get ain't what you see" because of their magic and Severus' inner turmoil at home.

* * *

><p>Take a look around, this is what I see<br>is there anybody else that feels like me?  
>You sweat, you sweat<br>You bleed, you bleed  
>What you get ain't what you see<br>Up is down and black is white to me

_[Chorus]_  
>I'm complicated<br>I get frustrated  
>Right or wrong, love or hate it<br>I'm complicated  
>Can't sedate it<br>I heard that song, but I won't play it  
>It's alright<br>It's okay  
>You wouldn't want me any other way<br>Momma, keep on praying, cause I ain't changing  
>I'm complicated<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was 10 years old and deeply disappointed with how his meeting with Lily Evans had gone. She thought he was insulting her when he told her she was a witch. He had planned for so long, but it all went wrong. Maybe if Petunia hadn't been there it might have gone better, but he didn't know.<p>

He dragged his feet getting home and he paid for it when he walked in three minutes late.

"BOY!" Tobias Snape yelled as he heard the door close.

Severus hurried to the kitchen where his father was seated. The table was littered with bottles and trash except for the spot Tobias had his soup. He was eating and as some dribbled down his chin, he wiped it with bread.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE? ANSWER ME!" Tobias demanded.

"I didn't realize the time..." Severus responded with his chin out stubbornly. He realized that was the wrong choice of words at once; Tobias flung back his chair and marched over to him before bringing his hand back and backhanding him across the face. Severus flew backwards and his movement stopped when his head slammed against the wall.

Severus groaned in pain and imagined Tobias being hit over the head with a chair. He soon heard Tobias screaming and opened his eyes to see exactly that. He watched with satisfaction as the bastard ran from the house, the chair slamming against the door until it dropped to the ground and scooted itself back under the table.

"You shouldn't antagonize him." His mum's whispery voice said from the door leading into the living space.

"I'm sorry… My anger got the better of me today." He responded.

"Let's get you cleaned up and asleep before he returns." She said, leading him to the bathroom.

When he was bandaged up and tucked in, she asked, "Did you talk to the Evans' girl today?"

He looked away and said, "Yes… she thought I was insulting her and ran away with her sister…"

"She'll come around, you'll see." Eileen Prince said before kissing him on the head and leaving his room.

"I hope so." He muttered to himself before falling asleep.

...

It was a month after Severus had first tried to confront Lily and he was getting ready to do it again. This was this first time he had seen her without her sister and he thought it might go over better.

"Lily!" He said as he walked into the small park.

"Go away!" She yelled back.

"But I want to apologize!" He said as he approached her.

"Then apologize." She ordered as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry I called you a witch and insulted your sister. I truly am, but I was telling the truth. You really are a witch. All those things you can do, like the thing with the flower and when you flew off the swing, is magic." He said with excitement.

"Magic? They're just tricks." She denied.

"No, it's magic, I can show you." He said and made a twig float and write letters in the sky.

"It's really magic?" She asked with a smile.

"It's really magic." He answered with a grin.

"What's your name?" She asked timidly.

"Uh… Severus…" He answered just as timidly.

"I've got to go now, but can you come here tomorrow around noon?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes!" He responded with an even larger grin.

"Tomorrow then, Severus." She said before leaving.

"Tomorrow." He whispered before heading home in good spirits.

...

Severus arrived early, in a new t-shirt he had stolen from the local store and his too large shorts. He had a daisy for Lily and he felt extremely nervous.

"Severus!" He heard Lily say from behind him.

"Hi, Lily!" He greeted.

"Hi!" She responded in kind.

"I got this for you…" He said with a blush as he presented her with the flower.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"So, is there anything you want to know about being a witch?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yes! But I think we should go to a spot I know so we aren't overheard." Lily said before leading him to a place in the woods next to a gently moving river.

All that day, and every day after that, the two discussed anything and everything, magical and otherwise. They became the best of friends and before they knew it, Severus had his letter and Lily got to meet Professor McGonagall who explained what she already knew to her parents.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>AN2: How'd you like it? Those of you who review, get a mention in the next chapter! =]


End file.
